


Worrywart

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Parents AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Hinata is BokuAka baby, Kenma is KuroDai baby, Kuroo is worried about Kenma, M/M, a little bit of angst, a lot of fluff, and Bokuto is there to help him feel better, if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo feels nervous on what would happen to Kenma once he enters first grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrywart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Bokuto seems a bit ooc in here. But I believe he would act like this when it comes to their kids.
> 
> Also I know I said that I was going to write a BokuAka story, and I did try but before I knew it I wrote this instead. I hope you guys still like it.

It was one of those rare times were Bokuto and Kuroo were able to spend time together. Since both of them have been busy with work.

Right now Bokuto was sitting on one of the stools at the Kuroo/Sawamura kitchen. While he watches Kuroo make dinner for his family.

Bokuto couldn’t help but notice how quiet his best friend is at the moment. He had been staring at the pot for almost five minutes.

“You know, even if you continue looking at the curry is not going to do anything.”

With his comment, it seemed like it brought Kuroo out of his thoughts.

Laughing, he just shook his head as he put the lid on the pot.

“What is it? You’re acting weird?”

Bokuto asked him as Kuroo sat down next to him.

“It’s about Kenma.”

“Kenma? Did something happen to him?”

“Not really, it’s just that Daichi and I were talking about how Kenma might react once he enters 1st grade.”

“Oh that’s right, next year he finally starts school.”

“We all know how shy Kenma is; the only person he feels close to is shrimpy. But once Kenma enters first grade, your kid is going to be in preschool.”

Even after they decided to adopt Kenma, they thought that maybe as time went by he would open up to them. He got closer to them, but he would still get shy around them.

“Maybe that’s his personality, after all Keiji is almost the same way as Kenma.”

“No wonder Kenma likes to be with Akaashi when we visit you.”

That made both of them laughed. When Kenma goes to have sleepovers at Bokuto’s house, he usually likes to be near Akaashi.

“So are you worried about shrimpy once he enters first grade?”

“He is barely going to start his second year of preschool, so I’m not worried yet.”

“Well you and shrimpy are very similar. So I wouldn’t be that worried either.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but smile as he saw Bokuto puffing up his chest while grinning. Every time someone tells him that, he always looks very happy and proud.

“The teachers always tell me how he tries to befriend anyone. They even said that he might befriend a rock if he could.”

“I can actually see that happening.”

That cause them to laugh again, Shouyo is one of the friendliest kid ever. It still surprises him and Daichi how he was able to become friends with Kenma.

“Anyway I’m sure Kenma is going to have Sugawara as his teacher. So don’t worry too much.”

Kuroo groan in pain as Bokuto hit his back to make him feel better. Though it usually does the opposite of what he is trying to do.

“That still doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Sugawara already met Kenma before, I’m sure he knows what to do.”

Sugawara is one of Daichi’s best friends; they have known each other since high school. Also thanks to Sugawara, he was able to ask Daichi out on a date. Though that is something Bokuto doesn’t need to know.

“I wonder if Daichi is feeling the same way as me.”

“I’m sure that he does, but unlike you he knows how to hide it.”

“Hey!”

Bokuto started laughing, as Kuroo pouted and tried to shove Bokuto away from him.

Both of them calmed down when Shouyo enter the kitchen, holding something against his chest.

“Daddy! Look at my drawings!”

Quickly Bokuto turn to look at his son, and pick him up so he could sit on his lap.

“What did you make?”

“I made three drawings! I made one for daddy, and papa. The other is for Kenma, and the last one is for Kuo-san, and Dai-san.”

When Kuroo heard that Shouyo made them a drawing, he looks at him with interest.

On the first drawing a lot of owls were drawn, with a few volleyballs in there too. The second one it has a cat, and with something that looks like a crow. The last one also had cats, with a few games drawn too.

By looking at the drawings, it was easy to know which one belong to whom.

“They all look very good.”

“Yeah shrimpy, you’re going to be a good artist.”

That made Shouyo smile so big, it made both Kuroo and Bokuto smile at him too.

“Shouyo you’re so cute! I just want to kiss you.”

“No daddy!”

Shouyo tried to run away, but it was too late for him. Bokuto started kissing all over his face, making Shouyo laugh at how ticklish it felt.

Kuroo smile at the scene, he took a few photos of them. He had to remind himself to send them to Akaashi later.

“Shrimpy, what is Kenma doing?”

“Kenma was playing one of his games while I was drawing.”

Kuroo just nodded his head as he notice that Shouyo look like he was about to fall asleep. Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was nap time for him and Kenma.

Bokuto notice that, and change Shouyo’s position so he can fall asleep on him.

“You know, I still can’t believe how fast he can fall asleep.”

“He takes that from Keiji; once he lies down he falls asleep in a second.” Bokuto said with a laugh.

They stay silent for a couple of minutes, the only noise that could be heard came from Shouyo breathing.

“Are you still worried about Kenma?”

Kuroo jump in shock, surprise to hear Bokuto’s question.

“A little bit, I started thinking on what you told me. And from how you act with Shou-chan.”

“Actually Keiji told me that he talks with Sawamura about something similar.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, from what he told me is that Daichi has been talking to him once you guys adopted Kenma.”

At that Kuroo stay silent and waited for Bokuto to continue speaking.

“He didn’t tell me what they would talk about, but I’m sure it’s the same things you’re worried about.”

“But why would he talk with Akaashi?”

“My guess is that he wants to know how to treat Kenma.”

“What?”

“Kenma is older than Shouyo, but we have Shouyo much longer than you do. So I’m sure both of you don’t know what to do most of the time.”

Even though they had Kenma for almost a year, there were a few things they still need to learn. So he could understand why Daichi decided to go to Akaashi to get advice.

“Daichi and I are still learning about Kenma, I’m sure Kenma must think the same way about us.”

“Also it’s not like you’re sending him to school for the first time, so I don’t understand why you’re so nervous.”

At that Kuroo stayed silent, after a couple of seconds he let out a long sigh.

“We both know that shrimpy is his only friend, so I’m worried how he is going to act when he notices that shrimpy is not there with him.”

“So you’re worried that he is going to be alone?”

As Kuroo nodded, once again Bokuto hit his back roughly. This made Kuroo groan in pain once again.

“You’re acting like Kenma is not going to see Shouyo ever again.”

As he said that, Shouyo who is still sleeping in Bokuto’s arm move his tiny arms to wrap them around Bokuto’s neck.

“I’m sure that Shouyo is going to make new friends, but I’m also sure he is also going to miss Kenma once he sees that he is not there.”

Bokuto stood up, holding Shouyo tightly as he stood next to Kuroo.

“So if either one feels lonely, I’m sure neither you nor I would feel angry if our boys want to have more sleepovers.”

“So you’re saying there is nothing I should be worried about?”

“All I’m saying is that it’s okay for you to feel that way. But if you want him to understand, then both you and Sawamura should talk to him about it, that way he can understand what it’s going to happen once he starts going to first grade.”

Bokuto took out his phone to check the time, he notices that he had a new text from his husband.

“Sorry Kuroo but we have to leave now. Keiji just sent me a text if I could go and buy a few things for dinner.”

“That’s fine, I also need to finish making dinner.”

“Well then, don’t worry too much. You should also talk to Sawamura, that way both of you know what to do.”

“Yeah, thanks Bo you always know what to do.”

As he said that he ruffled father and son hair, making Bokuto laugh.

“Also tell Kenma I’m sorry that I took Shouyo.”

“I’m sure he also fell asleep while playing, but I would tell him that.”

He walked Bokuto towards the front door, clearly impressed by seeing how Bokuto was able to put his shoes on while Shouyo continue sleeping on his arms peacefully.

Once they left, Kuroo walked towards his son room and saw that Kenma fell asleep. He notices that he was hugging the stuffed cat toy him and Daichi gave him.

Smiling softly, he kissed his son forehead and put the blanket on him. He made sure to turn off his videogame, and put it in a safe place where Kenma wouldn’t accidentally break it.

“Daichi and I are so lucky to have you with us.”

Kuroo muttered as he ruffled Kenma’s hair softly. He smiles when he notices the small smile on Kenma’s face.

“Maybe Bokuto is right, I shouldn’t worry too much.”

Ruffling his son hair one last time, he quietly left the room so he could finish making dinner for his whole family.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I finish another Parents AU story! I really have a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Also if you guys have ideas on what to write next, I would be glad to see them. I might include them on my next story.
> 
> Oh and I'm also going to include Kageyama in this story. He is going to be a kid too, just like Hinata and Kenma.


End file.
